Murmúrio dos Gritos
by Kimi-A
Summary: “Viro costas, e com um sentimento de leveza caminho enquanto sinto o vento a passar por mim, e me apercebo que por mais ilusório que o meu mundo seja, o murmúrio dos gritos háde estar sempre presente...” POV de Draco Malfoy sobre a família.


Autor: Kimi  
E-mail: Murmúrio dos Gritos  
Capa:http://i136. Resumo:"Viro costas, e com um sentimento de leveza caminho enquanto sinto o vento a passar por mim, e me apercebo que por mais ilusório que o meu mundo seja, o murmúrio dos gritos há-de estar sempre presente..."  
Shipper: Sem shipper  
Classificação: Geral  
Gênero: Drama  
Spoilers: 0  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Universo Alternativo

**N/A:** Esta fic passa-se num universo alternativo em que o Voldemort não matou a família Potter. O relevante para fic é que ele não matou a Lily Evans Potter. POV do Draco Malfoy.

_**Murmúrio dos Gritos**_

Cheiro a antigo...era tudo o que eu inspirava naquele momento. A pouca luz iluminava fracamente o cómodo, dando-lhe um leve ar melancólico e, até, tenebroso. Mas eu sentia-me bem ali. Sentia-me calmo, sentia-me puro, sentia-me simplesmente eu. Sem ter que fingir estar feliz quando não estou, sem ter que representar um alguém que não sou eu. Permanecia sentado naquela poltrona perfeitamente polida.

Olhei à minha volta...como tantas outras vezes o fazia. Estantes e mais estantes. Completas de livros de todos os tipos. À primeira vista eram todos iguais. No entanto cada um escondia segredos _'jamais imagináveis'_, como me têm vindo a dizer desde que me conheço por gente. Raramente, ou até mesmo nunca, os lia. Ficava apenas sentado a observar. Nunca cheguei a perceber o porquê, mas achava que os livros me asseguravam as ideias. Como se os meus devaneios tidos na biblioteca jamais pudessem desaparecer de mim. E eu não me cansava. Imaginava vezes sem conta como seria não ser um Malfoy. Mas tal ideia nunca saiu da minha cabeça. Para o mundo eu tenho orgulho em ser um Malfoy. E se o sou mesmo, não existe nada que o possa mudar, portanto nada me fará perder o orgulho Malfoy, mesmo que não passe de uma perfeita representação.

Aquela biblioteca tinha o dom de me deixar apático. Ou talvez nem tanto. Mas conseguia despertar em mim um interesse um tanto ou quanto, digamos, esquisito. Nunca fui capaz de compreender totalmente o valor que se dava a um simples _monte de papel_. Para mim aquilo não passava de uma mera junção de frases. Apenas servia para distracção. E eu continuava sem perceber o porquê de toda aquela protecção com aqueles objectos. Até ao dito dia. Aquele dia em que, mais uma vez, eu me refugiava no que considerava o local mais esquisito da casa – a biblioteca – e ainda assim o único capaz de me dar uma certa tranquilidade. Foi nesse mesmo dia que eu descobri o valor dos livros. Eles são pura e simplesmente o espelho da mente humana. Guardam os nossos pensamentos, os nossos segredos – mesmo que não directamente –, simplesmente guardam-nos. Foi assim que os comecei a respeitar – os livros. Um deles acabaria por me guardar. E sendo assim, de uma forma ou de outra, eu acabaria por ser eterno. Então, teria que respeitar quem me levaria à eternidade, literalmente.

Continuando a olhar para as estantes inundadas de todo o tipo de livros, perdia-me nos meus frequentes devaneios aquando dos momentos em que estava sozinho, quando ouvi uma música vinda da grande sala de estar.

-Música?! – Questionei a mim mesmo, tentando ouvir com mais atenção.

Ainda pensei que fosse apenas uma ilusão. Mas não. Estava real demais. Perto demais. _Presente _demais.

Permaneci sentado. Toda a minha atenção estava virada para a dita música. Sentia cada acorde, cada compasso, cada simbólico som, como se sempre tivessem feito parte de mim. Fechei instintivamente os olhos, e consegui sentir a música com mais intensidade, se é que tal coisa era possível. Mas senti. Cada nota de piano que soava era como se fosse uma parte de mim.

Não era frequente ouvir música naquela mansão. Aliás, para ser mais correcto, eu tinha a sensação de _nunca_ ter ouvido música naquela mansão desde o início da minha existência – à excepção dos bailes concedidos à alta sociedade bruxa.

Continuava a soar a melodia. Calma, tranquila, melancólica. Com um leve toque que remetia ao mistério, diria eu. Clássica ao que parecia. A curiosidade aguçou-se e foi mais forte do que eu. Era estranho eu admitir que algo tinha sido mais forte que eu...até mesmo ofensivo. Mas a realidade é que o tinha sido mesmo.

Andei calmamente até às enormes portas de madeira encerada da biblioteca, com o cuidado de fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Abrindo uma frecha consegui ver o que se passava. E nada de estranho, se excluirmos o facto de que a música continuava a soar. Agora ouvia-a mais alta. E foi como se aquela música entrasse em mim. Voltei a fechar os olhos e, com este acto, voltaram as sensações que tinha sentido há instantes atrás. Mas desta vez com mais intensidade. Porque razão aquela música despertava em mim esta sensação estranha? Nunca cheguei a saber. Mas agora já não importa.

Resolvi ignorar o facto. Uma coisa que se aprende ao conviver com os Malfoy, e até ser um deles, é que mais vale ignorar algo que parece invocar o perigo. E a verdade é que eu estava com a estranha sensação que aquela música não soou por acaso. E sensação mais que certa. Preparava-me para girar os calcanhares e voltar a perder-me na minha própria mente. De facto já os tinha girado quando ouvi a voz dela. Narcisa Black Malfoy. Sei que a minha mãe disse algo, ao qual não prestei grande atenção. Até teria continuado a andar, não fosse o facto de a música ter parado repentinamente. Ela agora estava submersa no silêncio, ou seja, o que quer que tivesse acontecido estava acabado.

-Porque fizeste isso? – Ouvi mais uma vez a voz aguda dela, mas desta vez tinha conseguido identificar o que fora dito.

Estranhamente – ou não - , senti algo a disparar no meu peito, e automaticamente fechei a grande porta da biblioteca. Como um acto de segurança. Dizem que intuição feminina nunca falha...pois bem, teoria errada. Intuição Malfoy é que nunca falha. E naquele momento a minha intuição dizia-me o que fazer. Saber, mas não interferir. Nunca fui de ouvir atrás das portas. Sempre considerei um acto repugnante. Afinal só ouvia atrás das portas quem não tinha coragem suficiente para enfrentar algo, ou alguém. No meu caso não era uma coisa nem outra. Simplesmente segui a minha intuição ao encostar-me de costas nas grandes portas e ouvir tudo. Nunca cheguei a perceber se agradeci ou se me martirizei por tê-la seguido – a intuição. Uma simples intuição que acabou por levar-me até mim mesmo.

-Estás a falar de quê?

Desta vez foi a vez dele falar. Lucius Malfoy, meu pai. A voz grave e imponente soou. E eu consegui identificar um vestígio de ironia naquelas palavras, portanto, nada de novo.

-Lucius...não me tomes por ignorante! Diz-me porque o fizeste?!?

O tom de voz subia cada vez mais. Presumivelmente aquilo não passava de mais uma das _conversas amigáveis_ que os meus pais tinham tantas vezes. Porque é que me estava a interessar tanto? Maldita intuição que estragou tudo – ou talvez não. Há quem diga que não existe nada pior do que ficar na ignorância. Pois eu digo que em certas ocasiões nada substitui o doce sabor da feliz ignorância.

-Ah, sim minha querida! Estás a falar da música...

Música?! Porque raio estavam a começar uma discussão por causa da música? Não tinha nexo nenhum. E sinceramente não sei porque me espantei. Ou melhor, sei. Foi pela simples razão de que naquela altura eu ainda não tinha o conhecimento de que nada naquela vida tinha nexo.

-Não sejas insolente! Sabes perfeitamente do que estou a falar!

Afinal não era a música. E apesar de estar separado dela por uns quantos metros, consegui sentir a fúria de cada palavra dita pela minha mãe.

-Para te ser franco, não sei. – Respondeu o meu pai – E seria bastante cortês da tua parte que mo explicasses.

Por instantes cheguei a admirar a sua tranquilidade. Mas foram apenas uns míseros instantes em que a razão não esteve presente em mim. Porque jamais, em circunstância alguma, eu afirmaria em plena consciência sã que admirava o meu pai. Nunca o critiquei. Mas admirá-lo estava fora de cogitação. Pela simples razão que ele sempre foi um estranho para mim. Um estranho que fingia não o ser.

-Ainda estás a tempo de corrigir a borrada que fizeste, Lucius!

Não estava a perceber patavina da conversa. Ainda assim não arredava pé. Era a tal história da intuição. Um silêncio cortante instalou-se. Esforçava-me por ouvir o mínimo som que pudesse quebrá-lo, mas nada. Até que ouvi passos. Marcados por um ritmo calmo, a embaterem contra o chão de mármore, propagando o som. Então um leve clique tomou conta do ar e, novamente, a mesma música fez marcar a sua presença.

Estava a ficar furioso comigo mesmo. Aquela atitude não tinha lógica nenhuma. A conversa deles não tinha lógica, e muito menos o facto de eu a estar a ouvir atrás da porta. No entanto, o confortante sossego que eu tinha sentado na poltrona e perdido nas minhas ideias, não foi suficientemente forte para se opor à maldita intuição.

Voltei a ouvir o som de passos a ecoarem, mas desta vez notava-se que era uma mulher, e os passos eram marcados a um ritmo mais acelerado e ritmado. Entretanto a música deixou de soar. Foi então que, quando dei por mim, tinha novamente uma frecha da porta aberta. Agora observava com toda a atenção. Ela tinha ousado contrariar Lucius Malfoy. E, falo por experiência própria, as consequências podem ser muito graves. Parecia estar calma. Apenas o olhar revelava a verdade. Com ele, a história era outra. Nem o olhar conseguia revelar o que quer que fosse. Lucius Malfoy é um mestre. E nenhum mestre prezável se deixa conhecer totalmente.

-Tu entregaste-o ao _Lord_!! Ele é um inocente nesta história toda! Não tinhas o direito de o fazeres... – Desta vez a voz dela soou séria e tranquila, deixando a histeria de lado.

Fazer o quê? Ninguém falava e aquilo começava a deixar-me impaciente. Sempre gostei do silêncio. Mas naquela altura silêncio era sinónimo de problema. E eu não queria problemas. Ainda pensei que ele refutasse mais uma vez sarcasticamente. Só que enganei-me. Desta vez ele não negou, ou sequer hesitou.

-Tinha. Tinha, tenho, e continuarei a ter todo o direito, como tu jamais terás Narcisa.

Direito? Direito a quê? Direito sobre quê? Por uma estranha – ou não – razão, sentia o coração a palpitar. Como se me aproximasse do ponto perigoso. Mas nunca me passaria pela cabeça que o ponto perigoso fosse responsável pelas piores consequências desencadeadas que eu alguma vez pude imaginar.

-Não! Isso é absurdo! O sangue não te dá o direito de me minimizares!

Começava a ter sérias dúvidas sobre a minha capacidade intelectual. Porque das duas uma: ou eu era demasiado ignorante para perceber aquela conversa, ou então eram os meus pais que não estavam a dizer coisa com coisa. Devo dizer que a primeira hipótese era mais plausível. Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy são duas pessoas demasiado inteligentes para perderem tempo com conversas sem sentido.

-Minha cara, eu não te minimizo. No que lhe diz respeito, tu és inferior por natureza. E não podes mudar isso.

-NÃO! ENGANAS-TE REDONDAMENTE! NADA ME TIRA O DIREITO DE O PROTEGER!

-PROTEGER?!? Não sejas ridícula!!! Tu não o estás a proteger! Estás a proteger-te a ti mesma!

Aquilo começava a assustar-me verdadeiramente. Posso afirmar que não tenho medo de nada à excepção do que começou por acontecer naquele dia. Nunca fui apegado a nada, nem ninguém. O mais próximo que tenho do que se possa chamar de amor é com a minha família, por muito longe que possa estar desse sentimento. Não deixa de ser o mais próximo que tenho na vida. Se ela se desmorona, deixa de existir aquilo que me faz existir. Portanto, a única coisa que eu temo é ficar com ela desfeita. Eles discutiam regularmente, estava perfeitamente habituado. Mas naquele dia a essência da discussão só me trazia a palavra _fim _à mente. E nunca desejei tanto uma coisa, como desejei naquele dia que me tivesse enganado.

-Não te atrevas a pôr o meu amor e cuidado por ele em questão! Coisas que tu nem imaginas o que são, não é _Malfoy_? – A voz da Narcisa, minha mãe, soou provocativa.

Quem raio era o _ele_? Só me passava uma pessoa pela cabeça. Eu próprio. Mas sendo assim aquela discussão era perfeitamente estúpida.

-Amor? Cuidado??!?

Nunca pude imaginar que em breves segundos pudesse ficar tão horrorizado. Uma gargalhada fria...aliás, gélida, percorreu todo o espaço. Arrepiou-me por completo. Aquilo era o que eu podia chamar de gargalhada sem alma. E a expressão dele ao gargalhar foi de pura satisfação. Cheguei a desejar por momentos que aquele não fosse o meu pai. Mas foram apenas uns míseros momentos em que eu me atrevi a ser eu próprio sem representar, nem mesmo para mim.

-Tu estás com medo! Não passas de uma vulgar. Uma vulgar que, como todas as outras, tem medo! Tu não estás preocupada com o que possa acontecer com o Draco! Apenas a ideia de ficares sem ele é que te apavora! Porque tu não és nada! Só serias alguém se o tivesses!!! Não passas de uma hipócrita sem moral nenhuma, que vive na ilusão de ter alguém que realmente não é seu! PERCEBESTE, NARCISA?!? NÃO PASSAS DE UMA VULGAR HIPÓCRITA!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! CALA-TE!!!!!

Pela primeira vez não consegui controlar os meus impulsos e sentimentos. Ele tinha-lhe batido! Aquele monstro tinha batido na minha _mãe_!!! Mal ela acabara de falar, ele deu-lhe um estalo na face esquerda, com uma força monstruosa!!! E ela deixou-se cair no sofá, sem forças, perdida em lágrimas e desespero. Soluçava compulsivamente, escondendo a cara com as mãos magras e pálidas. Ao ver aquela cena, senti um aperto no estômago. Só me lembro de ter cerrado os dentes e os punhos. E de ter sentido uma única e solitária lágrima a descer pela minha face. A única que não fui capaz de controlar. Todas as outras lágrimas ficaram presas em mim. Limpei-a violentamente, como que a castigar-me a mim próprio por não a ter contido.

Sem pensar nas consequências, abri a porta da biblioteca por completo, sem cerimónias, e avancei para a sala a uma velocidade descomedida. Apenas não tropecei por obra e graça de Merlin. Não consegui olhar para ele. Aquela coisa que se dizia meu pai. Ajoelhei-me em frente à minha mãe e retirei-lhe as mãos do rosto. Ela fechava os olhos com uma força incrível. Na altura achei que ela não sabia que quem estava à sua frente era o próprio filho. Pura ignorância minha...

Levantei-lhe o queixo e fi-la olhar para mim. Não sorri, não disse uma única palavra, não deixei escapar um mísero suspiro. Mas na altura em que os olhos dela se cruzaram com os meus, foi ela que esboçou um sorriso doce, e me abraçou com uma intensidade incrível. E naquele abraço...naquele abraço senti apenas uma coisa. A outra pessoa repugnante que se encontrava presente naquela sala, era a única enganada. Se havia alguém que tinha algum direito sobre mim, esse alguém era ela. Por muito que me considerasse totalmente independente, de certa forma, apenas perceptível para nós os dois, eu pertencia-lhe. E, estranhamente, esse facto deixava-me feliz.

Ela finalmente afastou-se, e voltou a baixar a cabeça, de olhos fechados. Mas desta vez já não transparecia medo e desespero. Agora, mantendo os olhos levemente fechados, ela mostrava-se serena. Como se não lhe fizesse diferença nenhuma que a vida acabasse naquele instante, porque ela estava bem.

-Draco...

O que eu senti foi nojo. Total repugnância e descrença por aquele ser. Como é que ele tinha sequer o atrevimento de falar?! De pronunciar o meu próprio nome?!? Respirei fundo antes de me virar para ele, e finalmente encarar aquele olhar censurador. Era como se um bloco de gelo o mantivesse aparte de tudo o resto. Não se deixava afectar por nada. Ele encarou-me acusadoramente e de modo altivo. E eu atrevi-me a fazer o mesmo. Surpreendentemente não pensei nas consequências de o estar a desafiar. Mantive a minha postura sem o mínimo sinal de hesitação. Mas era apenas o que eu aparentava. Interiormente sentia-me incapaz de o fazer. Só que mais uma vez representei. E ainda bem que o fiz, pois se não fosse isso, eu tinha permanecido na inocente ignorância de que vivia no panorama perfeito.

-Draco, sai daqui. – Ordenou em tom grave e imperativo. Nem uma singela expressão eu era capaz de identificar naquele rosto. Ele permanecia neutro, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma grande qualidade em certas situações...mas não naquela...

-Não. – Respondi no mesmo tom, mal mexendo os lábios. Sentia as mãos a suar. Por muito que me custasse admitir, eu estava com medo. Estava com medo dele, e começava a ter medo de mim também, porque, de uma maneira ou de outra, eu estava a tornar-me numa cópia daquele ser monstruoso.

Pela quantidade de vezes que o meu _pai_ pestanejou, eu até me atreveria a dizer que ele tinha ficado surpreendido. Erro meu, Lucius Malfoy nunca se surpreende. Com a mesma expressão, voltou a falar. Mas desta vez o tom de voz elevou-se, e pela primeira vez na vida o meu pai gritou comigo.

-DRACO, VAIS FAZER O QUE EU TE ESTOU A MANDAR, IMEDIATAMENTE!

-NÃO, NÃO VOU! EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI!!!

A expressão dele mudou drasticamente. Ele nunca pensou que eu pudesse ir tão longe. E, sinceramente, nem eu. Tremia como varas verdes, mas era capaz de jurar que começava a sentir confiança. Ele agora deixava transparecer a fúria. Aqueles olhos, habitualmente de um cinzento claro, mostravam-se agora como uma turbulenta tempestade. E eu sabia que os meus próprios olhos estavam tal e qual como os dele. O rosto dele contorcia-se numa raiva degradante. Aproximou-se de mim, e com um sorriso diabólico, vi-o a levantar novamente o braço direito. Deixei-me ficar como estava. Não tive reacção para um simples fechar de olhos, ou sequer uma mísera respiração. Só me lembro de a ter contido, e antes que a mão dele pudesse colidir com a minha cara, algo o parou...ou melhor, alguém.

-Não te atrevas Lucius...

A voz dela soou calma, e até mesmo cínica. O que me chocou foi o simples facto de ele ter parado. A sua expressão contorceu-se numa fúria ainda mais perturbadora. Ele virou-se, e bateu com o punho, descarregando uma força descomunal na pequena mesa de vidro, desfazendo-a em pedaços estilhaçados que se espalharam pelo chão. A mão dele agora estava manchada pelo sangue vermelho vivo, que brilhava com os reflexos da luz, pingando aqui e ali em pequenas gotas. Ele não parecia minimamente preocupado com esse facto. Até era capaz de arriscar que ele mal se dera conta de que tinha a mão a sangrar. Voltou a gargalhar. E mais uma vez, aquela gargalhada fria quase fizera a minha alma gelar.

-Linda cena, muito bem! – O sorriso diabólico que ele tinha estampado no rosto, antes pálido, agora vermelho de raiva, arrepiava-me por completo. A minha mãe permanecia ao meu lado, mas, pelas poucas vezes que me atrevi a desviar o olhar até ela, percebi que não se atrevia a tirar os olhos do meu pai.

-Lucius! Já chega! Acaba com isto! – Proferiu, sem ao menos hesitar numa simbólica palavra que fosse.

Ele voltou a gargalhar, mas desta vez mais alto. Mais fantasmagórico. Mais monstruoso. Então, intuitivamente, eu agarrei a mão dela com força. Como se fosse uma salvaguarda para mim.

-Mas é claro que eu vou acabar com isto! Esta fantochada é ridícula! Vocês são ridículos!!! Sabes Draco, aqui a querida Narcisa não é quem tu julgas!!!

Ele parou de falar, e olhou directamente para mim. Parecia que me estava a analisar. Como se quisesse guardar na memória a minha expressão daquele momento, de modo a que se tornasse numa recordação para a eternidade. Senti a Narcisa, minha mãe, a tremer. Tentava aparentar tranquilidade, mas mal conseguia controlar-se.

-Não faças isso Lucius! POR FAVOR!

Ela quase se deixou desfalecer. Mais lágrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos, enquanto apertava a minha mão com cada vez mais força. Olhei para ela, e vi que continuava a encarar o homem à nossa frente. Não se atrevia a desviar os olhos dele. Aquilo era evidentemente medo. E quem começava a ter medo de descobrir o porquê daquilo tudo era eu. Medo mais que justificado.

Ele ignorou o suplício desesperado dela. Continuou a olhar para mim. O olhar dele espelhava chamas de fúria, e o sorriso insano não abandonava o seu rosto por um único momento que fosse.

-ESTA MULHER QUE TU TANTO PREZAS MEU FILHO, NÃO PASSA DE UMA RELES INFILTRADA!!!

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! LUCIUS PÁRA! POR FAVOR! NÃO FAÇAS ISSO!!! ESTE ASSUNTO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM O QUE COMEÇAMOS A DISCUTIR!

Ela não largava a minha mão, e continuava a chorar, agora mais compulsivamente. Implorava em desespero autêntico. Quando olhei para ela, a sua expressão metia dó. Feita num farrapo, com os olhos vermelhíssimos, estava completamente abatida, tremendo incontrolavelmente. Tornei a voltar o olhar para o meu pai, e cada milímetro da sua expressão transbordava satisfação. Satisfação por estar a atingir a minha mãe daquela maneira desastrosa. Eu considerava-me um mero espectador daquele cenário deplorável. Sim, não passava de um ser inocente, sem verdadeira consciência da dimensão do meu mundo. Porque no meio de tudo aquilo, eu era nem mais nem menos do que a personagem principal.

-ESTA MULHER – Continuou ele sem deixar o sorriso louco – NÃO NOS É NADA! ELA NÃO TE É NADA!

-N-NÃÃÃOO-OO-O!! – Ela já não se ia aguentar por muito mais tempo. Estava realmente prestes a desfalecer. Começou a soltar a minha mão aos poucos, como se não tivesse já forças para a agarrar.

-VIVESTE NUMA SIMPLES ILUSÃO, MEU QUERIDO _FILHO_! – Ele continuava a fingir que a ignorava. E isso apenas a desesperava mais. Eu continuava parado, sem reacção possível, limitando-me a tentar controlar as lágrimas, e observar tudo o que acontecia. – ELA NÃO É TUA _MÃE_!!!

-MENTIROSO! – Ouvi a palavra sair de mim sem que me apercebesse, num grito grave e acusador. Não era verdade...era impossível...demasiado surreal.

-OH POIS! EU É QUE SOU O MENTIROSO! ENTÃO PERGUNTA LÁ À QUERIDA NERCISA! ELA SERIA INCAPAZ DE TE MENTIR, NÃO É?! VÁ DRACO, PERGUNTA! – Eu mantive-me calado a olhar para ele com a fúria a transbordar. – PERGUNTA!!! – Ordenou num tom autoritário, que não ousei desobedecer.

A custo virei o olhar para ela, e não precisei dizer nada. Deixando-se levar por lágrimas que lhe manchavam a cara, apenas proferiu uma palavra, de modo quase inaudível – Desculpa...

-A TUA MÃE ESTÁ MORTA, IMBECIL! – Os gritos dele feriam-me como jamais alguma coisa que tinha ferido – _EU NÃO TE MENTI_!

Ele terminou glorioso, voltando a gargalhar. Mas desta vez a gargalhada não me afectou. Eu estava totalmente ausente, num espaço aparte. Senti o chão a escapar-se, e um nó na garganta que praticamente me impedia de respirar. Senti as lágrimas a correrem livres pelo rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado quando entravam em contacto com os meus lábios. Não me controlei...desta vez não quis. Ouvia gritos distantes daquela que sempre pensei ser a minha _mãe_. Conseguia distinguir as gargalhadas diabólicas de pura satisfação dele. Mas já nada me importava. Eu agora não passava de uma alma sem propósito. Acabara de descobrir que a única coisa à qual pensei um dia em pertencer, jamais me poderá ter completamente.

Com os olhos embaçados, consegui voltar à realidade – ou pelo menos em parte – e impedir que aquela monstruosidade voltasse a bater nela...aquela ela que me protegeu e no fundo não me é nada. Ele agarrava-lhe os pulsos com uma brutalidade surpreendente, enquanto ela tentava atingi-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Consegui arranjar forças que nunca imaginei possuir. Empurrei-o para longe, e ela deixou-se cair, sem força alguma, no chão. Ele saiu triunfante. Não lhe importavam os danos colaterais. Por mais que fossemos do mesmo sangue, ele seria a última pessoa que teria qualquer direito sobre mim. A _ÚLTIMA_!

Deixei-me ficar em pé, e de cabeça baixa não me atrevia a olhar para ela. Preferia mil vezes o silêncio ao som que me preenchia agora. Aquele choro compulsivo e desesperado que chega a dar pena. Não me lembro por quanto tempo o cenário se manteve daquela maneira. Ela caída no chão como uma desgraçada, e eu estático sem me atrever a encarar o que quer que fosse. Sim, era suposto eu berrar, gritar, espernear, armar confusão, simplesmente descarregar a raiva. Mas eu não sou assim. Nunca fui e prefiro não o ser. Por um lado queria gritar, deitar toda a raiva cá para fora. Mas não conseguia. Nunca tinha conseguido. Guardo tudo para mim, respiro fundo, e mantenho a postura séria e inabalável. Por mais que quisesse já não poderia negar. Eu era filho daquele homem desgraçado, e pior que isso, estava a tornar-me numa cópia autêntica, sem me aperceber disso.

Eu tinha que perguntar mais uma vez...tinha que ter a certeza. A voz não me saia, e por mais que quisesse não conseguia levantar o olhar. O nó na garganta apertava cada vez mais. Sentia como se fosse deixar de respirar a qualquer momento, e assim fosse o meu fim, o fim de tudo.

-Desculpa...

Um murmúrio...quase que um sussurro. Foi a única coisa capaz de me fazer levantar a cabeça e encarar aqueles olhos azuis-água. Espelhavam arrependimento. Suplicavam por algo. Era um desespero perturbador. Olhei para ela, fixei os seus olhos. Como se lhe analisasse a alma. E vi. Vi e senti. Naquela altura já nada importava. Eu tinha vivido sempre numa mentira. Que diferença faria daquele momento adiante? Apenas mudou o facto de eu saber a verdade. Mas eu sempre tinha representado alguém que não era. Portanto iria continuar a fazê-lo. Afinal eu não deixara de ser um Malfoy. Nada me podia perturbar.

Inspirei fundo e avancei alguns passos até chegar a ela. Estendi-lhe a mão e esperei. Esperei que ela me desse a sua para se levantar. Mas ela demorou. Relutante, provavelmente tinha medo. Medo que eu gritasse, medo que me revoltasse, ou pior, que a ignorasse. Numa coisa o meu pai tem razão. Ela tem medo de ficar sozinha, e sem mim não é ninguém. Portanto antes o ódio que a indiferença. Finalmente segurou a minha mão, e eu fiz força para que ela se levantasse. Ficou frente a frente comigo, e então observei-lhe o rosto. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas continuavam a brotar dos seus olhos. Senti como se fossem facas a espetar-se em mim naquele momento. Porque apercebi-me. Assim como ela não poderia ser ninguém sem mim, eu não seria nada sem ela. E então a certeza apoderou-se da minha mente...naquele momento já nada importava.

-Acabou...já não tem importância. Esquece. – A minha voz saiu rouca, baixa, mas segura.

Ela sorriu para mim. Um sorriso triste. Então abraçou-me sem muita força, e deu-me um beijo na testa. Aquele acto conseguiu simbolizar tudo o que ela sentia por mim. Não era só o amor de mãe para filho. Era dependência...obsessão...vida! Como que doentio. Mas isso não me afectava. Eu tinha alguém, tinha um propósito de existência. E para mim basta.

-Ainda não acabou Draco...há outra coisa que precisas saber...

O meu estômago revirou-se, contorceu-se, e sei lá eu mais o quê. Senti tudo à roda. Por mais que me fizesse de forte, estava totalmente desfeito. Sentia-me vazio em parte. Como se não existisse mais nada. Mas existia. Existia ela. Arranjei forças para questionar num murmúrio quase inaudível.

-O quê...?

-A tua mãe verdadeira...bom, como sabes...ela morreu... – Falava cautelosamente. Como se escolhesse cada palavra com o máximo cuidado possível.

Fez uma pausa, respirou fundo, e encarou directamente o meu olhar. Acenei-lhe a incentivar que continuasse.

-Ela...eu...quero dizer...ela morreu porque... – Parou novamente, como se tivesse pavor. Tremia ligeiramente. Voltou a respirar fundo, limpou as lágrimas, e o que disse de seguida, aliás a forma como o disse só mostrou que ela era realmente uma Black acima de tudo. – Fui eu que a matei!

Desta vez não deixei escapar um único suspiro. Mantive-me imóvel, de olhos fixos nos dela, e nem uma lágrima brotou das minhas íris cinzentas. Ela não mencionou nem uma única palavra nos longos minutos em que permanecemos ali, de olhos fixos um no outro. Limitei-me a entrelaçar as minhas mãos com as dela, e ela compreendeu o acto. Estava tudo acabado, já nada importava. O mundo das doces ilusões chamava-nos de volta à _nossa_ realidade.

Só consegui fazer uma simples questão, à qual ela não se opôs de maneira alguma. Era a única pessoa que me compreendia sem palavras, sem gestos. E nesse caso compreendia também o meu pai, pois acabamos por ser, de certa forma, iguais. Portanto, de uma maneira ou de outra, não deixamos de ser a família perfeita. Ainda que esta ideia não passe da minha ilusão.

-Nome e onde...

A única vez que a minha vida ilusória teve uma quebra para a verdade real, nua e crua, foi naquela tarde. Foi apenas uma quebra que não tardou a ser reparada. Foi há cerca de dez anos. A única vez que me dei ao luxo de não representar ilusões, ainda que tenham sido por meros momentos passageiros. A ilusão continuou, a família _perfeita_ está de pé. Atrevo-me a dizer que nem o mais grave dos descalabros seria capaz de a derrubar. E se ela – a família - não cai, eu também não.

Ando com um narciso branco na mão, paro em frente a uma campa, e pouso-o lá. A primeira vez que me atrevi a entrar num cemitério foi hoje. E haverá apenas uma segunda se ela se for antes de mim. Na campa leio o nome gravado a letras douradas _Lily Evans Potter_. Viro costas, e com um sentimento de leveza caminho enquanto sinto o vento a passar por mim, e me apercebo que por mais ilusório que o meu mundo seja, o murmúrio dos gritos há-de estar sempre presente...


End file.
